


Champagne kisses

by Cleverbreawisekylan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, and i love writing dumb little stories about them, i love them, like these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverbreawisekylan/pseuds/Cleverbreawisekylan
Summary: Kylan thinks about kissing Brea a lot. One of these days he might actually do it … .
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Champagne kisses

Kylan shakes his head with both laughter and surprise as Gurjin performs for the group. He dances committedly (and unusually) around the campfire. His arms and legs move force in a strange yet fitting rhythm he didn’t expect from his friend. This had all come about when the group had first started comparing how their clans danced and caused quite a stir amongst themselves. With each gelfling insisting their clan to be the better dancers, demonstrations had broken out.

So far Rian and Deet have showed off for their friends, while Gurjin quite happily represents the drenchen at the moment. Even Naia looks impressed and almost proud for her brother, which tells Kylan that he must be doing something right.

He chooses to stay quiet, with less bragging than his other friends. Spritons are decent dancers, yes, but it’s something that they prefer to keep within their clan - almost as an intimate behaviour between friends and family. As such, Kylan doesn’t particularly have that much experience with it.

The five gelfling break out into a rowdy set of applause of Gurjin finishes, taking even more extravagant bows to end with.

“Okay, who is going to beat that?” He challenges, setting his eyes to the two who were less vocal about their own dancing. “Come on.” Gurjin grins at Kylan. “Don’t tell me that you don’t know how to dance!”

“I know how to dance.” He insists, bordering on offended.

“Ooh!” Deet claps her hands together happily. “I’ve never seen a Spriton dance before.”

Kylan only laughs uneasily. “I’ll pass.”

“What about you, Brea?” Rian twists his head and addresses the Princess who has been unusually quiet throughout the whole experience.

“Me?” She straightens in surprise, eyes widening.

“Oh yes!” Gurjin joins in. “Mother says that Vaprans dance like they have a tree tied to their back.” He smiles, cheekily so. “Doesn’t sound too comfortable if you ask me.”

Kylan catches sight of Brea’s expression. Annoyance flashes across her face, nostrils flaring slightly. “That’s not true at all!” Holding her head high, she sets a strong glare in his direction and he looks suitably reprimanded. “Just because we aren’t as . . . _loose_ doesn’t mean that we cannot dance.”

“Gurjin didn’t mean it like that.” Rian tries to resolve the small amount of tension with an amicable smile. He then adds, “I for one would love to see your dancing.”

“Fine.” Her voice is hard, taking on a stubbornness that Kylan has definitely heard before. She stands quickly and moves to the centre of the group, only to grow sheepish. “I actually require a partner.”

Rian begins to offer before Kylan feels himself unceremoniously shoved forward. Turning, he finds Naia on the other end of the jolt. “Kylan will dance with you.” She announces, eyes glistening as she looks to her dark haired friend.

“ _Naia_ –” He begins in a harsh whisper yet doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Oh.” Brea is quick to recover from her initial reaction before she gives a warm smile. “Do you want to?”

He clears his throat, involuntarily raising his voice. “Y – yeah.”

Clearly he has no choice so he gently pads over to where Brea stands. “So,” she begins explaining to the others, “while our dance style is more reserved, it definitely is still fun. We only really dance at celebrations but I suppose we can make an exception tonight . . .” Her words begin to drift off as she turns fully to Kylan who awaits instructions.

He hates the way his hands become clammy in an instance, especially as she takes hold of them. “So we hold these hands.” She explains, joining them in the air and oh god, _her hands are super soft._ Pink begins creeping onto his cheeks. “Then – uh, you put my hand on my waist right . . . here. And mine goes on your shoulder.”

Kylan swallows thickly, his throat dry and eyes hyper focused on her face because if he looks anywhere else he might just about lose it. Behind them, Rian has picked up his lute and begins to strum a light tune for them to dance to as the others watch on with interest. “It’s really quite simple.” She explains to him and the others (Kylan has to remind himself that there _are_ actually other gelfling around them right now). “Just follow me.”

He does as she says, lifting his feet awkwardly and moving them in unison with her own delicate movements. As with anything physical, his feet often betray him and he finds himself stumbling over his them all too often.

He even spies Naia and Gurjin wincing in the corner of his eyes as he even steps on _Brea’s_ toes.

Kylan apologises profusely, but she just laughs it away and perseveres. Soon he manages to get into the swing of things. They begin to move as one with ease – Kylan even dares to spin her around under his arm before gently turning her back in toward him.

She lands gently against her chest, her back pressed flush against him. Caught by surprise, she pauses. Brea emits a small noise that he’s sure is a gasp, while her neck twists so that she can gaze up at him. He’s smiling now, letting his sudden confidence shine through. His nerves falter as he finds himself lost in her amber eyes, the flames of the fire flickering away in them.

And his knees just about buckle as her hands gently squeeze his. It’s nothing, he knows, but something feels oddly intimate about the gesture.

This is when he realises just how _close_ she is.

His arms hold her in a loose embrace, their hands joined and entwined, and her face is only inches away from his own. Then out of nowhere he gets the urge to close the gap and greets her lips with a kiss form his own.

The desire takes him by complete and utter surprise, so much that he heart kind of spasms away in his chest.

Brea is staring back too, eyes wide as saucers. Her chest heaves as though she is lost for breath and her body slowly turns so that she faces him that little bit more directly.

An enthusiastic set of claps break the moment apart. Kylan blinks, looking back to the other four gelfling. It is Deet who claps happily. The other three peers down at her. “What?” she asks. “I thought they were really good.”

“That was . . . interesting.” Rian concludes, his lips fighting back a smirk.

“Interesting is definitely a word that I would use for that.” Gurjin adds.

Kylan wishes for a hole to appear in the ground and swallow him up.

* * *

He peers around at his few but precious belongings, making sure that he has everything that he could possibly need as he intends to travel to Sog with Naia and Gurjin for a while. Satisfied, he puts his things alongside theirs in the small wagon and returns to the camp.

It’s late by now and he knows that the three should have been on the road a while ago, but he can’t bring himself to go. Not yet. He needs to say goodbye to one person in particular.

As he enters the clearing in the middle of the settlement, it’s easy to find her. Naia and Gurjin are already beginning their own farewells, with many embraces between all the gelfling. He’s greeted happily yet also a swift reminder that they need to go. From the look in Naia’s eyes, he definitely doesn’t question it.

“I know, I know.” His expression is apologetic. “I’m just going to say goodbye. I won’t be long.”

“You better not be.”

Though her words are stern, he smiles at the playfulness that pushes through and quickens his pace toward Rian. “Farewell.” He nods, hugging him quickly, “enjoy your own travels, Rian. But do stay out of trouble.”

The Stonewood laughs, wrapping an arm around Deet. “We’ll try, but no promises.”

Smiling, Kylan makes his way around the group until he finds himself face to face with one particular gelfing. “You’re going already?” Brea asks, struggling to hide her disappointment.

Kylan nods. “I am afraid so. If we want to get to Sog in two days’ time we must leave now.”

Brea’s shoulders slump slightly, yet she makes no more complaints. Instead she pulls him toward her in a tight embrace, her head resting gently upon her shoulder. It lasts for an eternity, yet definitely not long enough in his opinion. He finds comfort in the way her hands feel around his own shoulders, how her hair gently tickles his skin with every bit of movement. And if he concentrates hard enough, he’s sure that he can hear the beat of her heart in synch with his.

As always, the moment must end and he pulls away with a tinge of disappointment.

Even so, he has to restrain himself from adding a kiss to their goodbye. The idea pops into his head as quickly as it jumps out, but it leaves him completely bewildered.

“Goodbye, Kylan.” She says softly.

“Goodbye, Brea.” Even softer.

And as he walks away, he thinks again how soft her lips must be.

* * *

Laughter fills his ears like an airy melody that goes on and on. Kylan turns, finding the source of it to be Rian and Deet who sit coupled up together outside one of the small cottages. He isn’t exactly sure what is so amusing, but the two look to be having a good time. Especially as their words are often interrupted by chaste kisses every so often.

As they kiss once more, he turns away as not to interrupt them.

In doing so, his gaze catches sight of another gelfling.

She sits cross legged on the floor with her journal lay neatly before her. With her right hand she scribbles away furiously, so much concentration that occasionally her tongue will poke out of her pale lips. The sight of them gives Kylan a start, his body taking on a nervousness that he’s beginning to hate.

He peers from Rian and Deet to Brea, and then back again. Jealousy clings at this thoughts, its friend sadness soon joining.

_I should tell her how I feel_ , he thinks, giving a firm nod. He can definitely do that.

. . . He thinks.

Just as quickly as he encourages himself, fear grips at him. _But what if she doesn’t feel that way about me?_ Kylan frowns. What if it ruins their friendship?

Once again, he feels his eyes drift over to the couple not too far away and he knows in his heart of hearts that that’s what he wants to share with Brea. So he has to do this. He has to tell her. And today is definitely the day.

With renewed vigour, Kylan stands firm and tall then begins to stride over to where the princess diligently works. _You can do this_ , he chants over and over. _Just tell her how you feel._ His breath begins to quicken, pulse bellowing in his ears as it tells him to abort mission. Kylan ignores it and advances. Brea notices his approach not too long after, smiling ever so beautifully and moving to sit on her knees.

The moment he catches sight of her eyes, he panics.

“Hi, Kylan.” She greets him.

“H – hello.”

_He can’t do this. Repeat. He **can’t** do this!_

The silence feels like an eternity before Brea breaks it with a confused, “did you want something?”

“I just wanted to tell you . . .” He trails off, the fear truly and utterly real. For a moment, his tongue forgets how to form words altogether. “. . . that – uh . . .”

She observes him with a furrowed brow. “Yes?”

“That you have ink on your cheek!” he squeaks out uneasily.

Clearly she wasn’t expecting those words, but her eyes do widen in surprise and she raises her hand to rub it away.

“No.” He shakes his head, clearing his throat nervously. “The other one.” Without even realising he has lowered himself to his knees and reaches out shaky fingers to wipe at her cheek. The small amount of ink smudges away easily, leaving his touch to linger.

Brea is unusually still, waiting on baited breath for his next movement. He notes the way that her pupils dilate under his touch, mouth slightly agape. One glance to her lips and he becomes distracted once more, having to tear himself away rather abruptly before he makes even more a fool of himself.

In his wake, he leaves a rather confused Brea.

* * *

The night air is bitterly cold that particular evening. It nips at Kylan’s skin as he sits atop the roof of the library beside Brea, the two of them staring into the expanse of blues and greens. A purple haze settles on the horizon and nestles underneath the bright moon. It is way into the early hours and it seems like the gelfling of Ha’rar are all sleeping save these two.

He lets out a shudder, but still concentrates ahead as he gazes upwards.

For tonight, the sky dances.

Kylan sits in admiration as the colours flicker oh so gloriously across the sky without a care in the world. In all the years he’s been on Thra, he’s never seen anything so wondrous. An appreciate sigh flows from his lips, causing Brea to send an attentive glance his way. Her cheeks are pink with the cold, but she doesn’t complain.

“This is _amazing_ ,” she breathes, head tilting. “How did you know it was happening tonight?”

“Mother Aughra told me.” He smiles.

“She did?”

He gives a small nod. “Yes. I came across it in one of her tomes.” Kylan hardly notices when he scoots closer to her, their legs brushing up innocently against one another. “I didn’t quite believe it could be true, so I asked her.”

“Well,” Brea smiles and returns her eyes above them, “It certainly is something.” There is a brief pause before she adds, “thank you.”

Kylan jumps, frowning. “ _What for?_ ”

She turns to him then, eyes bright and adoring and just as beautiful as the swaying sky above them. But the answer is stolen from him as something catches her eyes. “Oh!” She exclaims, raising a hand and pointing upwards. “Look! A shooting star.”

Following her gaze, he catches sight of it rocketing across the sky. “Yes.” He gives a sweet smile. “You have to make a wish now.”

Brea chuckles at him, and he thinks she’s just about to call his suggestion childish. She doesn’t. Instead she closes her eyes, nose scrunching up in the most adorable way. Kylan watches with a gentle expression, unable to keep the smile from upon his lips. The concentration she displays is endearing, filling his heart with an immeasurable amount of joy.

As ever when he studies her face, some magnetic pull draws him toward her lips. He’s tempted to lean forward and catch her in the softest of kisses. Kylan feels a swell of pride at how romantic is would be with the lights and colours filling the sky. And more importantly he thinks of how happy he’d be if she kissed him back, those luscious lips dancing against his own.

All too quickly her eyes are open again and she is grinning. Brea’s amber gaze are focussed on him. “What did _you_ wish for?” she asks him curiously.

“I –” Kylan sucks in a sharp breath, hoping she doesn’t catch onto the way he awkwardly shifts away from her. “I can’t tell you.” He says quietly. “Otherwise it might not come true.”

She rolls her eyes at him, yet her smile remains.

All he thinks of is that he hopes his wish comes true one day.

* * *

“Kylan!”

He begins to smile even before he turns, recognising the voice in an instant.

Brea bounces up to him with a book held firmly against her chest. Though most of its dust seems to have been wiped away by Brea, it lets out a small trail from her exaggerated movements.

Kylan chuckles. “You look happy.”

“ _I am_.” She agrees, “I spent the whole morning reading and I discovered some amazing things!”

He is no stranger to these conversations. Brea often likes to read away the days learning new and interesting facts about Thra, and he has quickly discovered himself that she needs someone to share these with. While her sister works tirelessly as the All Maudra, Kylan had instantly filled a gap in Brea’s life as a good listener.

The whole arrangement isn’t exactly as one sided as some may see it. He thoroughly enjoys hearing all of her weird and wonderful tales. What he loves most is the enthusiasm in her voice as she explains about how landstriders got such long legs or why the suns and moons appear at different times during the day. He can’t deny the way it makes his heart swoon, even as she talks about things as uncouth as belching!

“Oh, you did?” He lowers the etching that he’d been working on and leaves it forgotten to his side as Brea kneels down on the grass beside him.

Kylan smiles at the way the wind softly catches her hair and blows it about to her side.

“Yes.” She breathes out happily, unable to keep the joy from her face. Brea opens the book with a heavy _thud_ , a dust cloud jumping up to the air. “I read about a forest, an exceptionally small one somewhere in Claw Mountain. It says here that the trees produce special air that makes your voice go really high pitched!” She giggles away at the thought, moving the book to show him the illustrations drawn. “ _Can you imagine_?”

As she does so, she swoops in close as has become normal. Kylan goes momentarily dizzy as he catches wind of her sweet scent. If she notices, she gives no reaction and seems far too invested in sharing her stories of this mysterious forest. With each word, her excitement grows and grows until he finds himself looking to her with nothing short of adoration.

And without even thinking, he moves forward himself.

Kylan’s lips find herself easily, as though it was meant to be. By the time he’s realised what he’s done, he feels fear clutching at every muscle in his body. Heart racing wildly, he tugs his lips free from hers and begins to form the sincerest of apologies.

Only problem is that he never gets to actually _say_ it.

This time, it’s Brea who makes the move. She returns his kiss, her own actions filled with fervour and feeling. Although he’s definitely caught by surprise, it doesn’t take him long to free from his frozen prison and react. After all, his mind might be terrified right now, but his body definitely wants this. Kylan feel sick and nervous and ecstatic all at once. His heart fills until he fears it might burst – that doesn’t stop him from deepening the kiss.

Lifting a hand, he gently cups under her chin with a delicate touch and moves his lips against her. They join over and over in a game of push and pull, with shuddering breaths falling out in between. Brea’s lips are softer than he ever imagined, more welcoming than he’d ever dreamed and more addictive than he could ever predict.

He steals as many kisses as he can, hoping that he can feel the affection that he pours into each of them.

After some time, their movements slow and he feels her forehead gently rest against his own for a second. Eyes closed, he simply enjoys the moment.

When they open, Brea is smiling toward him.

“I can’t believe I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” he confesses.

She laughs. “I can’t believe it _took_ you so long!”

He tilts his head, frowning. “What? You kne –”

Throwing the book hastily to the side, she cuts him off with another kiss.


End file.
